


Don't Deal with the Devil

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Series: Life in Under Fell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Blood Kink, Collars, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangster Sans, Organized Crime, Police Brutality, Police Frisk, Stalking, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Vaginal Sex, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: Having been given new powers, DCI Frisk Fanshaw has made herself a public figure in fighting the crime ridden Under Fell. With that, came an ego boost. Disobeying orders, she follows the criminal Jerry into a gang's territory. Who should find her, but the gang leader's own brother.Prequel to Like a Bitch in Heat. Can be read as a stand alone. Open to requests!





	Don't Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've played Cuphead?
> 
> This wasn't meant to be this long. Like, I was rounding it off I thought by 6k words. Then it kept going. And on. And on. It's a monster. I've finally finished it though. Phew! 
> 
> heyitsraichan asked for this and it had already been on my mind to write. I had been juggling with how I wanted it to go, finally stuck to this. Took me long enough! I hadn't even meant to write smut, but it happened. 
> 
> Haven't got a lot to say, other than Stickerbrush Symphony from the Donkey Kong Country 2 game helped bring this story to life honestly. I was listening to it for the majority of the time I was writing. Dunno why. It doesn't fit the mood at all xD! Hope you enjoy!

Don’t Deal with the Devil

The first time DCI Frisk Fanshaw met Sans was completely by accident. She had only newly been given the higher powers from the jury and courts to use tougher measures against ‘unruly’ and ‘uncooperative’ criminals or suspects. It wasn’t a surprise; the thought had been debated on news channels and live TV news on numerous occasions. When the jury had finally come to a decision to allow the police the powers, it was the breaking news and on every single newspaper in Under Fell and the surrounding areas. Crime had been falling steadily when the news broke out. More so when the death penalty was brought back into consideration. There were plenty of people backing it, many people were tired of the constantly full prisons. People were tired of paying for criminals to stay in cages, only to be let out with a slap, committing the same crimes again and right back to the beginning. A slap was simply not enough for the people.

Frisk had agreed, having endured the worst criminals around, a hard hand was needed to bring many of them down a peg. To teach them a lesson they probably never got taught. She had voted in favour for looser restrictions on police brutality and to bring about the death penalty. The death penalty was still reserved for only the worst of the worst. Serial killers were guaranteed the death sentence, should they be found guilty.

The first to suffer the death penalty since it had been brought back had been Andrew Wallace. He had seemed normal, a girlfriend, a good career as a bus driver. His upbringing, however, was not so glamorous. His mother was a prostitute, working in the slums for any money she could get. She was hooked on drugs, sex and most often had forgotten that she even had a child. Andrew was found by Child Protection Services when an old woman from the flat opposite had reported a child living on their own. He went from adopter to adopter, family to family, not finding a place to belong, not finding anyone to give him the affection he so needed. Under Fell didn’t have much affection to offer. He began how most serial killers devolve, animal abuse, staring at others with a vacant expression, a complete disconnect between reality, lacking in any empathy. Then someone pisses them off, they snap and kill for the first time. Unable to discern what they had done wrong, perhaps some even enjoying it, they realise their problems could be solved through murder. A serial killer, such as Andrew Wallace, had no redemption. There was no saving someone who felt that way. So, it was a waste of precious tax-payers’ money to keep them locked up. It was perhaps more humane to put the killers down, to prevent them making another life suffer again.

Frisk had made her views very clear and very public. She wasn’t one to hide away or to sugar coat anything. She ruled with an iron fist and a stone heart, believing fear to be a powerful motivation. One could say she held much in common with the criminals she captures. She views this a necessity, one could only begin to understand criminals and catch them, if they were to think like one.

Today, she was patrolling. Whilst not normally something she would be expected to partake in, it was something she took pride in. Like a knight protecting over his lands, she wanted to keep a personal eye on her surroundings. She knew the city like the back of her hand. So far, today it had been quiet and uneventful, compared to usual. Any monsters wanting to start fights quickly changed their minds when they spotted Frisk in the distance. Her uniform told everyone who she was, no other police officer that would lower themselves to the city streets had that many badges on their shoulders.

She was walking down Ronald Street, just on the edge of the monster gang’s territory, when a familiar face showed itself. She’d spotted him in the distance, leaving a building and turning into the gang’s territory. It was a wanted monster, Jerry, as he failed to turn up to court for his trial. His crime?  Stalking. He’d been stalking a bunny girl who worked at a shop, following her home every evening shift she finished. At first, she ignored him, but when he grew more persistent, even courageous enough to talk to her, she asked him to stop it. He got worse, angry that she would ignore his advances so. She grew worried, began watching for him as she left for work and home. When there was an incident where he grabbed her, she panicked, pushed him away and locked herself in her own home. She called the police, who quickly found him trying to kick the door open, screaming obscenities. He was to be tried, however he never turned up to court session and he was pinned as an escaped criminal.

Grinning, Frisk spoke quietly into her walkie talkie kept on her shoulder. “Fanshaw to head, subject Jerry in sight on Ronald Street. Heading into Bones Crossing. Requesting pursuit.”

It didn’t take long for the walkie talkie to crackle. “ _Negative, Fanshaw. Report location and hold position. We’ll send the Monster division to your location to assist.”_

Frisk groaned. She had nothing against the division, they did their job well. However, the monster division always had the best scores, newspaper articles for helping monster kind, bringing monsters to justice should they go rogue. Frisk rarely got the chance. She knew she could, she had learnt early on that monsters were weaker than humans in terms of strength, by a huge majority. She was sure she could handle this without bothering with the monster division. She had read Jerry’s file, he was useless, with zero magic potential and he was small. If she wanted to dust him she could probably do it accidently.

Huffing, she spoke back “Heading down Bones Crossing. I’m in pursuit.”

“ _Fanshaw! Did you not hear what I just said!?”_ All professionalism immediately left as she obviously disobeyed their orders. Honestly, fuck ‘em. She could handle this situation. “ _Pull back! You’re headed into dangerous-”_ She muted the walkie talkie, keeping it on however should she need it. With him screaming, she wouldn’t be able to sneak on Jerry effectively. He was a slow-moving monster, but it was very easy to disappear in these tight twisting streets. Bones Crossing was monster territory, but more than that, it was in the territory of the monster gang. Not all monsters were part of the gang, however a good majority of them were following their leader by the name of Papyrus. Frisk had met Papyrus one time, he had appeared in court to testify against a burglar who had broken into a monster’s house. Papyrus had caught him and called the police, a very strange move on his part. Why he hadn’t handled the situation on his own terms, Frisk wasn’t sure. She figured Papyrus could’ve killed him easily and thrown his body in the river, whilst humans were strong, Papyrus was a killer. There was just absolutely no way to prove that he had done anything. Nobody would testify against him, everyone on Bones Crossing and Canine Corner would stand by his side and any human who would even attempt would be found dead or missing shortly later. It wasn’t backed by the fact that Papyrus did actually contribute a lot to his area, to Frisk’s police officers or the fact that he did actually donate to charity for children. He had a temper on him, but he was polite and very rarely swore. It was hard to imagine him the criminal mastermind that he was. However, he didn’t enjoy it when one messed in his territory. He had strong control over those areas, and very likely imported illegal Dog Treats. However, there was no evidence to convict him by.

Frisk ignored the fact she could get in serious trouble, from the police and from Papyrus himself, and instead tailed Jerry. He was moving at a pace (for Jerry), weaving in and out between the small crowd of monsters walking down the street. Plenty of monster shops were open, even as it was close to lock up time for most shops. Many were grabbing their last-minute bits before they would return home.

Frisk continued to follow Jerry, weaving through the monsters easily. Jerry must not have a good sixth sense as he never thought to turn around to see if he was being followed. Frisk would feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickle if someone looked at her for too long. Evidently, Jerry did not hold the same survival instincts that Frisk did.

After a couple of minutes, Frisk began to realise where Jerry was headed. Jerry was heading to the rabbit’s house that he stalked. She wanted to face palm, did criminals never truly learn? With a huff, she sped up, hoping to catch Jerry off before he got too close. As soon as she saw that Jerry was about to break his distance on the restraining order the rabbit had put upon him, she made herself known.

“Hey, jerk-off.” It was enough to grab Jerry’s attention, as he startled out of his journey and turned around. He was very surprised, shocked and horrified that he had been caught out. “Ya know you missed a very important meeting you were meant to attend. The judge isn’t very happy with you.” She put her hands on her hips, similar to a teacher disciplining a student for misbehaving in class. Only a lot more terrifying, as Frisk held a sharp grin that promised pain, her red eyes glinting in excitement. She revelled in catching criminals and having the upper hand. She enjoyed the control and not many were willing to challenge her out of it.

Jerry stuttered. “O-oh? Oh r-really? That was today, huh?” He began to sweat profusely, looking everywhere but at Frisk herself.

She tutted, bringing out her cuffs. “Jerry, dude, ya never learn, do ya? Leave the poor bunny alone and get your ugly ass in these chains, eh? Make it easy on yourself.”

Jerry seemed like he was about to protest, or run away, or react in a way Frisk would make him regret doing, when he was jumped upon by someone Frisk hadn’t noticed. Out of nowhere, a small guy had rushed out of the shadows, grabbing Jerry by the front and pushed him against the wall of a building to the right. Frisk flinched back, shocked and aimed her pistol she had on her belt at the intruder. He was short, 5’2 and wore a red hoodie with sharp yellow fur, like it hadn’t been washed in years. And he was a skeleton monster. His back was turned from Frisk, so he had no idea that there was a pistol aimed directly at him.

“jerry. motherfucker, don’t’cha learn ya lesson? bitsy don’t want shit from ya, fag. am I gonna hafta bring the boss in?” The monster growled, two claws grasping at Jerry’s shoulders pinning the poor bastard in place. Frisk couldn’t see Jerry’s reaction, couldn’t see who it was that had Jerry pinned to the wall helpless, but she could imagine that the reaction he gave didn’t please the monster. The red hooded skeleton pulled Jerry back, only to slam him back into the wall with a snarl. “saw ya headed to her house, ya freak. think the boss is gonna wanna hear of this so ya get the fuckin’ message. ain’t nobody touching any ours if they don’t want ya ta.”

Frisk knew then that she had to act and quickly. Clearly, this monster was a member of the monster gang that ran rampant in this area of the city. They hadn’t named themselves and hadn’t been given a name either, they were known as Papyrus’ monsters. She couldn’t let this criminal twat take her wanted monster, not when she had been tracking him for the past ten minutes. She pulled back the hammer of her pistol, making sure that the red hooded skeleton could hear the click of her gun. “I’d just turn tail and run, monster. I got this freak covered. Run along and leave the professional to it.”

The skeleton made an exaggerated groaning noise, like he had already had enough for a lifetime, and he turned slowly with a scowl on his face. He had dropped Jerry to the ground in the process, his hand held out to him as a warning if he happened to try to run away. Frisk got a good look at the monster. Oh, he was a skeleton alright. He had red eyes glaring at her from his eye sockets, his skull malleable enough to show an annoyed expression, his teeth were glinting, sharp and definitely dangerous. He had a single gold tooth to the left side of his mouth, he had probably spent a hefty penny on that. His jacket had a single button at the top to keep it closed, currently it was hanging open to show he was wearing a red jumper. Instead of a zip, his jacket had what seemed to look like yellow teeth, had a yellow stripe going down the side of his arms and to top it off, shorts to match. He didn’t seem just bone, somehow, his stomach seeming a normal size, like he had a belly for some inexplicable reason. Frisk didn’t question it. She also didn’t question the red spiked collar that was strapped around his neck, a tag Frisk couldn’t read from this distance.

“hey lady, I don’t have time fer-” He began, scowling and showing off his sharp teeth as a threat. He paused, however, seeing who he was talking to. He recognised her from television, the news reports on her stance to bring about the death penalty and her work on catching the Butcher of Fell: Andrew Wallace. Not only that, the badges and stripes on her shoulders told him enough, he’d have to tread carefully as he was dealing with, as she had said before, a professional. She was very good at her job.

Oh, but his boss would be so pleased to know that a real-life DCI stepped so far into his territory, without invitation as well.

Said monster grinned, let out a barking laugh and bowed his head slightly. “ah, s’ry ma’am. forgive my pardon. don’t usually ‘spect your type ‘round ‘ere. ‘specially this far in bones crossing.” Without looking away, he grabbed Jerry by the arm viciously and grabbed him by the back of his neck once he got close enough. “I gotta job ta do. freak here is missing a very important meeting with my boss. can’t piss ‘im off, ya know?”

Frisk scowled, keeping her gun trained on this bastard. “Funny, I’ve got a job too. That monster missed a date with the jury and judge, they weren’t very happy with that so I’ve got the nice little job of locking this poor bastard in a cage. So, hand him over and we’ll be on our way.”

The red eyed monster simply stayed grinning, shrugging his shoulders. “sure, I’d love ta hand him to ya right away, Miss Fanshaw. but I got orders from mah boss, and he ain’t one to diss, ya see?” He sighed sadly, like this whole situation was out of his control. “but hey, might be able to bring him back to ya when he’s done, so drop a number and I can give ya a call.” He winks, his bones clacking together as he did so.

Frisk was about ready to punch this smug bastard in his face. How dare he…! She was an officer of the law, a DCI in fact! “Listen here you smug little-”

“ouch, such harsh words!” The skeleton grabbed his chest where his heart would be if he had it. He pushes Jerry down onto the ground, the little guy gasping against his will. He was shaking like a leaf, looking about ready to break down and sob for his life. “see, I’d love to give ‘im to ya, really I would. But boss would cut my head off!” He pulled his collar back to make an audible gulping sound, not unlike a cartoon character would do. “and I don’t wanna hafta explain that a police officer walked in here when she was told not ta. eh?”

Frisk paused. She lowered her gun at the subtle threat. He knew? He hadn’t been close enough to hear the radio, surely? Or was it common that her ran into police officers around here, or knew enough police officers don’t tend to stroll down here unless they were monsters used to Bones Crossing’s residents? Just who was this guy? “What’s your name?” She demanded, her gun not holstered away yet, but lowered.

The skeleton smiled, made a mocking bow as he proclaimed; “sans, just sans. part of papyrus’ boys.”

Frisk stopped. She holstered her weapon. This was a mistake. She recognised that name. Sans. She took a closer look at the tag hanging from his collar. It stated; sans; PROPERTY OF PAPYRUS. The other side, as Sans had caught her looking, was turned over by him and said; IF LOST, FEED BURGS AND LET LOOSE. DO NOT PET. This was Papyrus’ underling, his brother and right-hand man. Whatever his brother told him to do, he did without hesitation or consequences. And he was bad news. Frisk knew she’d have to be clever and think fast to get out of this situation; she pretty much admitted that Papyrus was going to find out either way that she had entered this area. There was no stopping that. She didn’t think she could be able to win and get Jerry off his hands, not without a lot of pain that just wasn’t worth it.

Sighing, Frisk crossed her arms. “Fine. What’ll it cost ya?” She’d meant for his silence, for him to not later on just dick her over and give Jerry to the police, saying she’d left a criminal to another. If she was lucky, she was hoping he’d keep a lid on telling Papyrus she had entered this area when she was explicitly told not to. If it were any other underling she’d run into tailing this guy, she’d probably have been able to bluff her way out rather easily. Sans was a whole different matter, whom Papyrus would trust irrevocably.

To this, Sans’ grin grew wider. It didn’t seem to spell good news, Frisk thought. “just ya number. that’ll do it. hey, better yet, throw in a kiss and I might forget to tell my brother ‘bout ya visit.” His grin grew wide, his eyes sparkling in mischief and he looked like he was almost about to burst into laughter.

Oh, Frisk was ready to beat him to a pulp. If only, she was restrained by the fact he hadn’t committed a crime, at least one he was caught doing. He thought this was a joke, taking advantage of her, taking her criminal when she could do nothing about it. She was already in trouble for insubordination, a complaint from Papyrus or any gang leader would be big trouble for the higher ups. Papyrus could easily destroy any reputation a police officer had, indiscriminate pictures, videos and so forth leaking to social media was all it took and you could be out of the job. Whether or not they were fabricated was irrelevant.

Oh. But Frisk was cunning. She was not known as the best in the area without her cunning. She caught criminals often because she knew how they thought, how they worked, and she could become a criminal herself should she choose to. She can pull their tricks right back on them, take them by surprise. And this, she planned to do on Sans himself. She was sure, he wouldn’t report back to Papyrus for this.

So, she took his invitation. With dignity and held head high, she stalked to Sans. He faltered, surprised by her sudden confidence, letting Jerry go by surprise. Suddenly, all he could see were red eyes staring back at him as the woman kissed his teeth. It was… warm. And soft. Things Sans would never have associated with this woman who gave Margaret Thatcher a run for her money. The Iron Maiden Thatcher had been known as, this police officer Frisk Fanshaw made that title redundant. Never before had Sans seen such a cold, calculating woman or human before. It left shivers down his spine. And yet… it was alluring. She seemed like she always held an aura of authority, even when the situation at hand was out of her control. She refused to back down, dignified and strong in soul. Annoyance and hatred was all her soul sparked with, and a hint of amusement Sans noted with a smile. It was hard to turn away from something so bright, so strong and so _red._ His favourite colour.

So, when she had stepped forward, an action Sans had taken for aggression, and kissed his teeth. Well. It didn’t seem so exaggerated to say that his soul exploded with emotions he could hardly handle. He’d had flings, been kissed before, had sex before, he was no virgin. He’d just never been approached so brashly by a woman before. He was used to holding the reigns, leading them with the bait and going in when the piping was hot. This caught him entirely by surprise. His soul was stammering, the heart he’d have had if he were any other monster would’ve been pounding along with his soul. He was blinded by the _very_ close look of her soul, it might’ve seemed like he was eyeing her chest to anyone else. And she lingered. That was the worst, she _lingered!_ It wasn’t a peck, it was a sweet kiss that had his skull glowing red all over. Like she was waiting for him to reciprocate, with lips she probably assumed he never had. She didn’t give him the chance; soon as he was about to push back having finally gathered his wits somewhat, she pulled back and away from him. He fell back, blinking as his magic flickered out of his control. His magic was powerful, with it came the need to be in control of it. Having been caught off guard so badly, his magic was reacting to his panic. He covered his eyes, aware that Frisk had backed away to give him time to adjust.

It didn’t take long, a few deep breaths, a couple of shivers to knock the magic off whatever game it was playing. _Phew,_ Sans thought, _almost lost it in front of a woman. ain’t ever gonna live it down if I did._ When he finally recovered, he got back onto his feet, ready to give the girl a lashing.

She was gone. With Jerry in tow.

_Motherfucking cock teasing bitch._

…

The second time Frisk ran into Sans, Frisk had very little control over it. Five days later she’d been off duty for the day, heading towards the supermarket for some small supplies when she noticed her phone was ringing. Taking it from her leather jacket pocket (she wore these for the reasons of mysterious evil people wear these too), she noticed it was from an unknown number. Normally, she wouldn’t even consider answering a call from a number she didn’t recognise. However, she was feeling rather bored, not many other than cold callers would ring her fearing her wrath, but the number didn’t seem to come from a company. This was a mobile call.

Interest piqued, she answered the phone call. “Hello?”

“’ey, miss fanshaw. ya’ll looking mighty fine with that leather jacket on.”

Frisk stopped. She didn’t recognise the voice, speaking in a fake American accent. A bad one at that. She gathered that the speaker on the other side of the phone was male, but she couldn’t pinpoint it to anyone she had spoken to recently. “Who are you?” She refused to let her voice stutter or shake. She refused to give the guy any satisfaction that he had unnerved her slightly.

“oh, ya know, just some guy. if you turn to your left, you’ll see.” Left? As far as Frisk had been concerned, there was a wall to the left of her. What in the world-? She turned left, despite her better judgement.

There had been a slope leading only slightly upwards for the disabled to get into the bank next to Frisk that she passed almost every day. She had forgotten about it entirely, considering this was not the bank she went to and she never touched that slope. However, that was where her culprit was standing, right on top of the slope. As soon as Frisk had turned to look that way, he leaned forward over the barrier, giving her a kiss much the same as she had done five days prior. Frisk dropped her phone, taken by such surprise.

The monster (those lips were not human) pulled away, a cackle of laughter bellowing out of him. Frisk blinked, several times, before she glared at the culprit. It was none other than Sans, getting her back for what she had done the first time they met. She hadn’t heard a thing from him since then, she figured that he had given up. She’d heard nothing from her superiors about ay complaint from Papyrus, she just got a slap on the hand for disobeying orders and going into Papyrus’ territory. She was given praises for managing to capture and apprehend Jerry before he made it to Bitsy’s house and without getting spotted by any of Papyrus’ boys. She didn’t care tell them she ran into his brother, no way. She should’ve known she’d have to face the consequences sooner or later.

Sans was still giggling as he wiped a red tear from his eye socket with a claw. They were sharp enough Frisk didn’t hesitate to call them claws, even if by definition they probably weren’t. His grin was huge, his golden tooth glinting in delight. He was leaning against the barrier, for support or for image, Frisk wasn’t sure. “not so funny for ya when yer the butt of the joke, huh?” He winks and holds up Frisks phone. Somehow, in that time she had been taken by surprise and was catching up with what had just happened, Sans had managed to frisk away her phone off her.

“Oi! Freak gimme my phone back before I break your skull in.” She held her glare against Sans, noticing how he was paying her no mind. He was bringing out his own phone, holding both next to each other and typing on hers.

After a moment, he tosses hers back to her. “who knew it’d be so hard to grab ya number. s’all I wanted sweet heart.” He winks again, walking down the slope to be on the same pavement she was on. “s’least ya can do for me not tattling on ya to my bro.” He fidgets with the tag on his collar, something for his hand to do Frisk supposed.

Frisk blinked, her glare lessening. So, he hadn’t told his brother? She had wondered how she hadn’t been ripped into by her superiors yet. “Why not? Surely you’d get quite the kick out of it?” _He’s a criminal, why else would he not report me?_ Frisk thought.

Sans blinked, tilting his head with a frown on his face. He looked almost angry because of his sharp teeth that’d make a shark jealous. “I ain’t a total freak, ya know. ya’ll the first to have gotten the better of me. I’ve never been the butt of a joke ‘fore. I like it.” He says, a smile coasting over his face that he didn’t stop showing. It was… softer than Frisk imagined could be on the face of a skeleton. With fangs. It had taken her by surprise, most criminals she was used to dealing with were heartless, finding pleasure only in sex, gambling and drugs. To find someone take pleasure, real pleasure, in joking and pranking around, even getting beaten at their own game...! Why, Frisk had never imagined it! She’d expected him to give back as much as he took, maybe a dash of extra humiliation to teach her a lesson. Instead, he only goaded her on, feeling impressed and encouraging her to, what, do it again? “S’fuckin’ hot. and pretty cute too. heh.” He closed his eye sockets with a smile.

Frisk glared slightly, crossing her arms and looking away, almost a sulk. “’m not cute.” She mumbled. She almost wanted to shout it, but… seeing Sans smile and his eyes closed, it was hard to believe he was the brother of the most wanted monster in Under Fell. Heck, it was hard to believe Sans even came from Under Fell. When his cheeks (or where his cheeks would be) began to glow red, though… “Okay, no, you’re the cute one here. I’ve never seen a monster blush before!” Frisk grinned, a pleased one rather than a cocky one.

Sans was startled by what she had said. Then, a second later, scowled, with a snarl, “I ain’t fuckin’ cute! Fuck you!”

Frisk laughed. “I’d _love_ to see you try.”

Sans snarled. “ya think I can’t? fine.” He huffed, then grinned wide, his eye sockets becoming empty as he spoke. “come ta snow’d inn, tell the monster you’re fer red, of ya dare. or are ya fuckin’ chick’n?”

Frisk felt like this was a trap. A devious one, playing against her weakness. She never lost and she never backed out of anything. If anyone ever issued a challenge, she would take it. She would prefer to go down in hellfire than to not take a challenge. It had gotten her into so much trouble in the past. She never learnt her lesson.

“What’s in it for me, freak?” Frisk scowled. She wasn’t that stupid, this had to be more than this monster wanting to get off. If he wanted to, there were plenty of strip clubs and bars in the city. Why go after a cop, of all things?

Sans’ grin grew dangerous. “welp, I guess I could revoke my kindness… suppose my boss asks me what I was doin’ today?”

That little fucking cunt! “Blackmail is against the law, I hope you know.”

“eh, so’s going against superior officers, ain’t it? hey, I’ll throw in a bonus. along with the time of yer life, I’d help ya with that jerry problem ya’ll havin’.”

Ugh, he was right about that. It was very difficult to charge Jerry anything more than breaking his restraining order, which was a minor offence and he’d be back on the streets to stalk Bitsy again in a matter of months. Unless someone else could testify and bring evidence against Jerry, there’d be no way to gain the upper hand. “How so?”

Sans kept the grin on his face, as he pulled out a CD inside a sleeve. “cctvs in bones crossing all belong to the boss. bitsy’s house is right next door to a shop, he goes by almost every day. this cctv footage is of the whole month he was stalkin’ ‘er.”

Frisk balked. “Why didn’t you hand that to the police in the first place!?”

Sans gave her a dumb look. “cuz I was meant to take care o’ the problem, then you butted in. couldn’t tell ya superiors or get ya fucked over. besides, this is more fun.” He grinned wide, raising his brows up and down in a suggestive manner.

Frisk wasn’t above making deals with criminals. She had done it in the past, so long as the criminal got minor benefits in the process, like ripping up a speeding ticket or something minor. This was a small thing, she wasn’t a virgin, although she didn’t throw herself at any man willing. For Bitsy, she could do this.

Resigned to her fate, she asked: “What time? And when?”

Sans’ grin could not get wider. “t’nite, eleven. Ask fer red. be ready and waitin’ sweet cheeks.” He gives a wink before disappearing, just like that. Blink and he was gone. Frisk looked both ways, noticing he hadn’t run away, just disappeared into thin air. Monster magic. Teleportation probably. It explained how he was able to sneak up on her that night five days ago. And he had failed to disclose the fact he had those powers. She wasn’t surprised.

She remained pensive through the rest of the day, shopping and looking behind her in case he decided to turn up early or freak her out whilst he was paranoid. She went home, watching a couple of shit episodes of Jeremy Kyle. It was the way she calmed down, seeing that other people’s lives were more shit than hers, through their own fault of course. She had pizza, not in the mood to cook after her ordeal and knowing what was coming tonight.

She was waiting outside the hotel now. She knew she was getting herself into Papyrus’ territory, on her own late at night. But she never quit anything, even if it was very obviously a bad idea. She took a few deep breaths, before she stepped inside. She’d worn her leather jacket, tee and jeans, nothing special so she thought. Certainly nothing that linked her to being DCI Frisk Fanshaw.

There was a bunny behind the counter in the Snow’d Inn. She seemed rather bored, scrolling down stuff on her phone with her bare bunny feet on the counter. When Frisk had opened the door, the bunny didn’t even bother looking up from her phone to see what customer she had. Instead, she waited until Frisk got closer to the desk. “Yeah, waddya want?” She spoke, still not looking up from her phone.

Frisk didn’t call her out on it, she’d react much the same probably if she had this job. “I’m here for a… Red?” She spoke uncertainly, more because it sounded absolutely ridiculous. Why would the colour red somehow be special?

But somehow, it was as the bunny recognised it. Her ears twitched at hearing the word and it piqued her interest enough for her to get her eyes off her mobile phone and take a look at Frisk herself. The bunny’s eyes widened as she rushed to sit up on her chair and smiled. As if she hadn’t been on her phone a moment ago.

“Ah, very sorry about that! Of course, we have a room all ready for you! We just need your signature and the key is all yours!” She pushed a piece of paper and a pen towards Frisk. Frisk signed it after reading it was simply the bare basics most hotels expect a signature from you. With a smile, the bunny monster handed Frisk a key card. “Your room is 101, up the stairs and to the right. _Enjoy_ your stay.” And didn’t that catch Frisk’s attention. Did she know why she was here? She better not.

With a scowl and a glare, she muttered; “With _pleasure._ ” She made her way up to the stairs and went right away to the room. She stopped by the door, feeling rather foolish for hesitating or feeling nervous. Why would she ever feel nervous? She was DCI Frisk Fanshaw! Nothing made her nervous and nobody could scare her. Ever. Glaring at the door, closing off her nervousness, she put the card through the card reader and opened the door. It was… like every other Premier Inn she’d ever stayed at before. The room was clean, a single queen-sized bed in the middle of the room with two nightstands on each side of the bed, a TV on the wall and a door to the toilet directly right of her. Nothing special, although it was homier than she remembered a Premier Inn ever being. She closed the door behind her, noting that she couldn’t see Sans anywhere. It was gone eleven by this point, was he running late? Frisk huffed, walking further into the room. How rude, making a lady wait.

She walked further into the room, taking her leather jacket off and hanging it on the back of the chair. Her back was towards the bed when she was grabbed by her neck. She panicked, reacting quickly as a restraint was closed over her neck before she realised it. She fought, shifting her body left and right, trying her best to get the attacker off her back and get the rope (wait, it wasn’t rope…?) off from around her neck. She was overpowered, however, her attacker heavier than she thought and her body was thrown to the bed front first. Her attacker was still glued to her back, the rope… no, strap? A strap was tightened over her neck and she heard a click. But not of a gun.

“ya know, this suits yer pretty little neck just nicely, poppet.” A turn of her head and Frisk could just about make out Sans the skeleton behind her, sans his jacket. His jacket was hanging over a chair next to hers (she didn’t notice that!?). He held in his hand what appeared to be a chain, a thin one you’d use if that was your fashion sense on your trousers. But this one seemed to lead to…

“You sonnova bitch. The fuck d’ya think you’re doing!?” Frisk spat out, glaring at him the best she could. She couldn’t turn around, he was too heavy on top of her and he was leaning too close. She considered attempting to wiggle to get her arms free from underneath her to punch him, but he didn’t let her have the chance. With his free hand, he pushed Frisk’s head down onto the pillow with a chuckle.

“i’m just breakin’ in my little pet. thinks she can roam around, howling where she pleases. gotta remind her she ain’t the big alpha ‘round these parts.” He tugs on the chain, pulling at Frisk’s neck as a reminder of how much control he had over her. He giggles, “i’ve always wanted ta do this.” He says quietly to himself. Frisk wondered if she was meant to hear it. The collar around Sans’ neck… had he perhaps been on the receiving end previously? Wanted to get a kick out of being on top, but his partner wouldn’t allow him? Something Frisk really didn’t want to contemplate being true.

“You speaking from experience?” Frisk tested the waters. Why not, she knew she didn’t have any tact. Tact wasn’t essential most of the time in Under Fell.

Sans hesitated, he blinked from what Frisk could see from her position. Then he groaned. “why does everyone think ‘m fuckin’ my bro? I ain’t!” He growls, “fuckin’ everyone here’s sick.” He then grumbles, “lost a fuckin’ bet.”

Frisk laughed. Sans glared down at her, yanking the chain after he removed his hand off her head. She didn’t choke, but it startled her enough. She couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her face, however. “You lost a bet against your brother? That’s what the collar is for?”

“nah! the tag. collars are fuckin’ cool, let’s scumbags know who’s boss.” The spikes on the red collar he wore, you’d believe him to be about as ferocious as a Rottweiler. Trouble is, the last Rottweiler Frisk had encountered loved people, it was the worst guard dog she had ever seen. Purely looks and not to chase down criminals.

“Sure thing, ‘boss’.” The smile on Frisk’s face was purely mocking. A stupid smile on her face. If anything, Sans was just making himself seem cuter, like a terrier trying to sound intimidating.

Sans glared, pushing Frisk’s head back on the pillow. “shuttit. no talkin’. lift yer arse up, unless ya want me cutting a hole out?”

Frisk huffed, she’d love to see him try, but it was easier to just do as he said rather than risk having to buy new jeans. These were her favourite, it didn’t seem worth the trouble. So, she did as she was told. She was wearing a belt, just because she enjoyed being difficult, and Sans noticed. He growled, reaching around to the front of her to undo the belt. Only, he couldn’t see what he was doing. After a good few seconds, he snarls, reaching forward and bites on the belt with his sharp teeth. It snaps easily, made of leather and bitten by teeth built to tear through flesh like a hot knife through butter. “Hey! Hope you’re gonna pay for that.”

“shouldn’ta worn it then! ya knew what was happenin’! ya agreed!” He seemed exasperated. Frisk did have to admit that he was right, she just wanted to mess with him, remind him that she wasn’t easy and she doesn’t roll over. Sans worked on getting rid of the belt (Frisk not admitting that she helped on her side) tossing the remains to the other side of the room. He didn’t waste much time to pull her jeans down and off (after struggling with her shoes for a moment or two) then he hesitates.

He leans forward, right up to Frisk’s ear. She shivers as he gets close, her spine almost tickling as he breathes down her ear. “yer hotter in real life th’n behind a tv, doll face.” Frisk flinched, looking back to him. He was grinning, his eyes hazy. “I had a dream like this once. first time I saw ya on the tv, knew I had to have ya. ain’t gonna let paps know, I wouldn’t’a done that to ya.” His left eye flashed briefly and he opened his mouth to a red tongue. It seemed translucent, though very human like.  “wanted ya fer a long time. since yer first talk. ya pull the crowd in with such words everyone wants to hear. and ye never let anyone overpower ya. s’fuckin’ hot.”

“Wait, wait. You’ve been crushing on me since that first speech?” When Sans didn’t answer, or rather he didn’t seem to care, Frisk connected the dots. The first speech had been months ago. It took a long time for the bill to finally pass, and Frisk’s reputation only grew once the bill had indeed passed. This didn’t seem so much of a casual fling anymore. This wasn’t just sex. “Whoa, no, you actually… _really_ like me. As in you’d date me in a heartbeat.”

Sans hummed, wiggling and snuggling close to her body, chills of arousal going down her spine, his body was so _warm._ He takes her underwear off whilst speaking; “’course, I didn’t do nothing ‘bout it. figured ya’d never look at a guy like me, but when I saw ya playing with me, when ye kissed me that one time…” He sighs, leaning forward to give Frisk’s neck a long lick. She looks back, her head leaning on the pillow facing away from Sans as she shivers. Her ears were always her weakness, not that she told anybody that. Sans realised quickly, taking a sharp but quick and small bite on her ear. She managed to keep her squeak down. “that’s when I knew. fuck the world, fuck paps, ‘m havin’ mah girl of my dreams.”

Without her noticing, somehow (magic she assumes) his fingers had lube on them, or something similar. She felt it as his finger rubbed against her entrance. She knew she’d be a little tight, as she hadn’t bothered in recent memory to have sex as her career took priority. She hadn’t forgotten how uncomfortable it could be in the beginning, especially when he had no flesh to cushion his claws. “So, what if… what if I didn’t feel the same?” She managed to speak out without a gasp or any other nonsense when he finally pushed his finger between her vaginal lips. Somehow.

Sans hummed, his whole-body vibrating, _ohshit that’s something he’s gotta do again,_ Frisk thought. “’m sure ya’ll change yer mind, just hafta convince ye.”

He pushed further, slowly, waiting for her body to accommodate at the suggestion. Frisk let out a breath, before she replied. “You’ve got a lot to prove, bone man.”

Sans gave her neck a long lick, his tongue was a lot more dexterous than a human tongue, able to curve and grow as he pleased. His tongue was able to curve around her neck, seemingly as bendy as a snakes’ tongue. It was only long enough to reach about halfway to her chin when his mouth was just under her ear, his heavy breathing causing her spine to tingle with pleasure. “call me red in the streets, sans in the sheets sweetheart.” He pushed his finger in, then pulled back out, slowly in a rhythm until her body became accustomed and moved with his digit.

He only added a second, carefully, when her body was shaking with the want of it. Frisk breathed out; “You better not be sans in the bed. I didn’t come here for a bad time.”

Sans grinned, she could feel it against her neck. He pushed both of his fingers a little more forcefully, enough it didn’t hurt, a slightly discomfort, but a reminder of what was to come. Her legs began to quiver, _oh,_ she’d almost forgotten how it felt. All she could hear was her breathing, Sans’ breathing and the sound of squelching as her fluids and Sans’ lube began to work its magic. Movement was more fluid, she barely noticed his claws and her opening widened to accommodate. She had no idea how big he was, his trousers gave nothing away, but she felt prepared enough. He pushed far at one point, drawing out a gasp from her as he touched something spongy. He grinned wide, licking her shoulder several times, the rustling of clothing caught Frisk’s attention, but she couldn’t move her head to move as he pushed his weight more onto her body.

Oh. She could feel it, his member rubbing up against her bottom cheeks, hard and frustrated. It must’ve been leaking pre-cum (or whatever it was monsters had) as she felt a trail being left on her cheek as he dragged his tip up and down, teasing her at what was to come. He hadn’t pulled his fingers out yet, giving a few last pumps, a scissoring to coax her opening wider, before he settled into a position. He pulled his fingers out, rubbing them against her untouched bum cheek of lube and her own fluids. He then pulled her hips up, he moved with her, ready to take her.

“ya’ll ready to be taken like the bitch ya are?” He whispered into her ears. “last chance to back out, won’t tell no-one ye run with ya tail between yer legs.”

Of course, that only egged her on. “Do your worst. Anything you do, I can take. There’s a reason I’m DCI.”

Sans smirked, satisfied with the answer. “better not scream, don’t wanna wake the neighbours, eh?” Contrary to his warning, when he pushed his hips forward, his member pushing inside her entrance, her lips quivering under the pressure, he was surprisingly gentle for a monster. Frisk shivered, letting out deep breaths in her effort to not moan, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction just yet, that’d be like giving out her weakness. Red pushed further and further, inch by inch, stopping every so often when her shivers grew a bit too much for his cock to handle. He wanted to ram into her, take her, claim her. He resisted. After all, the best way to convince her was to go gentle, he could always wreck her later if he so pleased. It was difficult, her lips tightened around his cock _just right._ not tightly, enough to hug him close, to not allow him to escape her cavern until it was satisfied with their rutting. He kept going, until, finally, his hips drew with hers.

They stopped, breathing for a moment, until her lips calmed down from their quivering and Frisk stopped shaking as much. Both began sweating, Sans’ body was hot enough before the activity had begun. They were both silent, they were sure if they spoke they’d reveal how much effect they had on each other. Both were trying to best the other, to not give in, whilst they had connected with each other physically, they did not trust each other. They didn’t trust themselves either.

Frisk was the first to recover, once she grew tired of lying there, she pushed her hips back onto Sans. He snarled, not unlike a dog would to a misbehaving mate. “ye asked fer it.” Was his only warning, before he kept hold of her hips, reached forward and bit hard onto her shoulder. At the same time, he had pulled his hips back, only to thrust forward at the same time his teeth bit down onto her flesh. Her skin tore under his sharp teeth, small beads of blood crawling from her wound as she gasped out in pain and pleasure. She grinded her teeth, trying desperately to not let out a loud noise as she felt his thrusting grow quicker and harsher. Her body responded, her fluid building up inside her walls, his precum smearing inside of her as sliding in and out became smooth. The sounds of wet slopping, his cock was smooth like a vibrator toy rather than having rough skin made movement so much easier. He began licking at her shoulder, her blood tasted coppery but the actual act itself that he drank in her essence only increased his arousal. She didn’t stop him, too occupied on focusing on the feeling of his cock sliding deep within her, then back out, only to plunge further every time.

When she was growing close, her fluids soaking her outer lips, Sans brought his fingers to her clit. Her own fluids helped with his lack of skin, she let out a moan as he rubbed at the front of her crotch. He split two fingers apart, rubbing them against the lips that were being pushed apart and upwards from his cock. He could feel them quivering, she must’ve been close but she was trying her best to last longer than he could. She was using all of her efforts to hold back, rather than try to get him off quicker. Sans smirked against her neck, nibbling at her ear again, began almost a purr that caused his whole body to vibrate.

Try as she could, the vibration would be her end. With a moan louder than she’d ever admit, her hips shook, her walls tightened against Red’s member and she gasped for breath as her orgasm flowed through her. She could just about feel Sans didn’t let up, he continued to pound into her through her orgasm, her entrance tight against his cock ready and eager to accept all that he could give her. With a sigh, he felt his release soon after hers had ended, cum spouting into her and her lips quivered greedily. Her body accepted all of it, his member buried deep within her as his fluids dribbled into her. He couldn’t move for a moment or two, her entrance wrapped around him tightly as if to make sure it had every last drop his body could offer her. Once they were satisfied, his cock spent, her entrance loosened and allowed Sans’ member to pull out slowly. Despite its best efforts, some of his cum followed closely behind him and onto the bed they’d already made a mess of. His precum, her sweat, his perspiration and her fluids all mixed together into one gross substance that neither cared to clean up yet. Sans watched, fascinated as her lips still quivered slightly, but caged in all his cum that it could, holding it inside her body. There was no worry of her getting pregnant, monsters didn’t procreate in the same way humans did, so his cum would satisfy her body, giving it a pleasant buzz and perhaps a boost in energy, but nothing more.

He collapsed beside her, panting, staring up at the ceiling as his spent cock hadn’t yet dissipated. She didn’t seem much better, panting much as he was and hadn’t moved from her position after being taken from behind. Slowly, her legs shook too much, too tired and they slid down to allow her to lie flat on her front. Her shirt had ridden up in the ordeal slightly, but he only got a slight view of her bra she was wearing. A lovely red one, as a matter of fact. It was almost as if he had meant to see it. Sans grinned tiredly, perhaps he wasn’t the only one who had planned to take advantage of the situation.

She turned her face towards him, noticing his grin. She blinked, before she grinned back. “I’d say that was a draw. Waddya think?”

Sans laughed. He had been thinking the same thing. “aye girl, I’d say neither _came_ up on top there.” He gave her a lecherous grin, bringing the fingers that had rubbed against her clit to his mouth and licked them with his long, curled tongue.

Frisk could only cough out a giggle. “That was terrible. I’d have to punish you for it. Gotta say though, you were right, you did give me the time of my life.”

Sans turned to face her, lying on his side on the bed. “I won’t tell no-on if ya don’t. what’s say we have a rematch?”

Frisk turned to face him in turn, she shivered slightly feeling the sloshing of his fluids inside of her, some escaping behind her. She so desperately wanted to bring a finger back there, to attempt to push it back in, her stomach felt so warm and fuzzy from the encounter. She’d never figured herself addicted to monster cum, but she wouldn’t deny the appeal. She had heard monster human relations were strong when they happened.

She grinned at his challenge. “I’m sure I’ll win this time. Wanna put a bet on it?”

Sans rolled on his front, his arms holding his head up from the bed and his smirk grew wider and his eye flashed at the challenge. “sure thing, sweetheart. twenty says I can have you calling my name.”

Frisk did the same, her arms holding up her head as she cocked an eyebrow at Sans. “Twenty I can make you cum again in quarter of an hour.”

Sans’ golden tooth shined; “deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I'm trying to get better at writing smut, I haven't written it often at least not this explicitly, so I'm open to hear any and all tips you can give me! I've been exploring broadening my... I guess sexual prowess? :P I'm trying my best, I'm a 25 year old Lesbian doing her best haha. 
> 
> So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Got a request or suggestion? Comment about it! I read 'em all~
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Toodles! 
> 
> ~Blackie


End file.
